1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pop-up mechanisms, and more particularly, to a pop-up mechanism used in an electronic device charger such as a cellular phone charger.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic device charger such as a cellular phone charger uses a charging connector to connect the cellular phone. The cellular phone needs to be separated from the charging connector when the charging is finish. A user has to use two hands to separate the cellular phone from the cellular phone charger when the cellular phone charger is itself not firmly fixed. This may be inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.